


Someone To Commiserate With

by afteriwake



Series: All's Fair [2]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Break Up, Cheering Up, Crying Angell, F/M, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Jessica goes through a break-up and Flack tries to cheer her up.





	Someone To Commiserate With

**Author's Note:**

> This fic answered a prompt from **csi50** 's Set 3 table (" _awkward_ ") and was also an entry for one of the rounds of **stagesoflove** on Livejournal (the theme was five breaks; this one is " _broken heart_ ").

She didn’t know how to handle it. Her heart felt so heavy. She’d thought for sure that he’d been serious about her, and then he turned around and not only dumped her but told her it was for a hot younger blonde. It wasn’t so much that the relationship had ended than it was that this was the third one in a row where she’d been dumped for one reason or another. She couldn’t stop crying. It was all so _stupid_ , too. He hadn’t been worth it, she knew that, but it still _hurt_ a hell of a lot.

“You okay?”

She looked up and saw Flack standing in the locker room doorway. Great. _Just_ what she needed, someone to witness her falling apart over a failed relationship. Sighing slightly, she nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.”

“You sure?” he asked, coming in more.

“Yeah, yeah,” she said, wiping the last of her tears off with her jacket sleeve. “Bad news at a bad time.”

“Well, if you need to talk, I’ve got nothing going on for about a half hour,” he said.

She looked at him. Would feel good to get it out, she thought to herself, but he’s a guy. He probably wouldn’t get it. Still… She nodded to the space next to her. He nodded back and moved over to sit down next to her. “It’s stupid. I just got dumped and found out he was cheating on me.”

She watched him clench his fist slightly before he looked over at her. “Guy’s a bastard, then.”

“Yeah.”

“How long were you two together?”

“Six months,” she said with a sigh. “He said I wasn’t around enough, that I was tired all the time. He should have known better when he got involved with a cop.”

“I get that a lot myself,” he said.

“You get dumped?” she asked, surprised.

He nodded. “Last relationship I had, I got dumped because I was working nights and she was a socialite who didn’t wake up until mid-afternoon because she partied all night.”

“Sounds like you guys didn’t match up really well in the first place.”

He shrugged slightly. “No, we didn’t. Was kinda blind to that at first, but I figured it out real quick when one of our co-workers showed me a picture of her kissing a guy that was in the Post.”

“Ouch,” she said, wincing. “And she still dumped you before you could dump her?”

He nodded. “Over the phone, too, as she was on her way to Paris for the weekend with the guy in the picture.”

“I’m sorry,” she said, reaching over to touch his arm without even thinking about it. They both looked down at it and she pulled her hand away. “Sorry. Again.”

“No big deal, honest,” he said. “If you feel up to it, want to get a drink tonight and just vent? I’m meeting up with Danny and some of the other CSIs tonight at Sullivan’s, and I’m pretty sure that they’ll want to jump all over this guy as much as I do.”

“You really want to do that?” she asked, surprised.

“You’re a good person. I like you. You shouldn’t get hurt like that.”

“Thanks,” she said with a smile. She looked down at her watch and groaned. “I have to get going. But tonight…when is everyone meeting up?”

“Six o’clock,” he said.

“Then I’ll be there.”

“I’ll get you your first drink,” he said with a nod as she stood up.

“I’d appreciate that.” Her smile widened slightly before she headed out the locker room door. And then it hit her: he’d said he liked her. She stopped for a moment as that sank in, and then suddenly her mind was whirring on exactly _how_ he liked her. She was going to play it safe, though, and assume he meant only as a friend. For now, that was probably the best way to take a comment like that. Because if he meant it any other way she didn’t know how she’d deal with it…


End file.
